Law Manipulation
Power to create, rewrite, redefine, delete and apply any law which affects anyone and everyone as the user sees fit . A sub-power of Omniarch and Causality Manipulation. A variation of Personal Domain. Also Called *Law Creation *Rule Creation *Rune Magic (Fairy Tail) *Advance Law *Anti-Law Capablitiy With this ability, the user can create divine rules allowing him/her to decide what happens under which conditions. The user can create a law where you can only kill a person by removing their heads and create a law where everyone and anyone that wears pink have 3 lives in thier general area or combat must done with them tossing a dice to decide what action to perform or they must say where they attacking and when they do .They create any law they see fit or change entire concept of existing law. High-level user(s) can also delete, rewrite and re-define any of the fundemental law and can affect any area and anyone they choose. Techniques *''Judgement :'' Target(s) within a selected area anyone that enter or is in the selected area will have negative/postive effect on moment power the law come into effect on them as a punishment for a law except the user (High-Level User Only) *''Abate ''': ''To nulllify any "law" or action (High-Level User Only) *Justice : 'To use power in set time in set area and extend/shorten time limit and length of area at will to mislead the oppenent of set range & duration *Crime : ''To set a type "counter" on rule breaker for each offense and punishment which can applied *''Punishment ''': ''To apply an effect when the absolute law is disobey said law or attempted or have "crime" on record unless stated. *Imprision':'' a punishment to those with record of "crime" or brakes a law which restrain the target in a way or law to nullify all actions in a area and pervent entering/leaveing of said area. No can use thier power in this area except x & user for set amount time, anyone who disobey will die even after law ends but still in place then punishment applied if in range except to the user' (Punishment) Anyone in this area is guilty for transpassing and thier punishment will be imprison in a red box for 45 mins which they can't leave till time limit ends (Imprision) Application *Deny specific actions, like violence, the use of weapons, powers, etc. *Coercition : physically,spiritually and mentally force others to obey your command *Personal Domain (essentially) *Diplomatic Immunity (You are the law) *Binding *Banishment *Logic Manipulation *Physics Manipulation *Order Inducement *Cartoon Physics *Chaos Manipulation (by removing all law in area) *Paradox Inducement (by setting contradictory rules) *Reality Manipulation (for organizing purpose only) Associations *Omniarch *Personal Domain *Causality Manipulation Limitations *Limited in range and possibly in duration subverted with proper planning *Rules may backfire if the user isn't cautious *May only affect an area centered on the user *Is opposed by users of Personal Domain *Those with Diplomatic Immunity (High Level Users)(Direct laws only)(Indirect law still work when apllied correctly) Know users *Judge (Final Fantasy Tactics 1 & 2) *Judgemaster Cid Randell (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Makarov (Fairy Tail) *Laxus (Fairy Tail) *Mavis (Fairy Tail) *King Minos (Dante's Inferno) Gallary Law pic.jpg | Category:Article stubs Category:Almighty Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Temporal Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Pic